The Cursed One
by DarkUchiha14
Summary: A fan Fiction about a girl with an uncertain past and premonitions of the future.She has the ability to catch things on fire, move objects, and to teleport orb  to places.She is fifteen living alone in a local mall...Please read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Fan-Fiction: The Cursed One!

CHAPTER: 1

Living alone for so long in a local mall, no one knowing that I live there, I never noticed until recently that I'm not JUST a fifteen year old girl. I'm something else. Although I don't know exactly WHAT I am, I can control things with my mind, teleport, and even make things catch on fire. I have this book called "- Witchcraft for Beginners". The beginning of the title is scratched off so I don't know exactly what I'm getting myself into. Well, I did find the book in a dumpster not far from the mall. I usually just hide somewhere inside the building until morning, that's when I go to school, I don't really have a name, I just came up with one, "Ellie Hanford". It sounds catchy to me, that's why I picked that name. Anyways, I'm heading to school, wearing old jeans and an old and torn t-shirt. I pass three women, about in their thirties, giving them a glare. The ball rings as I get into school, pale white from not eating much pretty much my entire life. "Ellie Hanford, stop daydreaming during class!" The teacher says as he comes over to my desk. "Since you were late, go take a lap!" The teacher yelled and I got out of my chair and went outside to run. A few boys, bullies that cut class were there. "Hey, what do ya' know? It's 'dirty Ellie'!" One of the boys laughed as they walked to me. The boy pushed me down really hard, I gasped. "Stop! What did I ever do to you guys?" I said and they smiled omnisciently. "We hate freeloaders!" One of them said as they threw rocks at me. Without thinking, I used my ability to move the object with my mind, causing the rocks to hurt the boys. "You monster! How can you even do that?" The boys screamed at me and kicked my sides until they bruised, then they left. I noticed the three women standing at the gates with shocked eyes. I got up slowly and quickly did my lap, limping. "Hey!" One of the women said and I slowly walked to them, but stopped. "I'm sorry. I have to get back to class." I said and quickly went inside.

After school, I saw them again and quickly teleported back to the mall. "Well, that went…well." One of them said sarcastically.

While inside the mall I recognize where I was located in the mall, the video game store. I also notice that the inside was a total mess. Games scattered everywhere and only the workers in there. I look at the games and they all went in order on the shelves. A man saw this and flipped out, creating an unwanted audience. "Hey, this kid is some kind of magician. He show us another trick, girly!" The man said with a furious look and voice. "No, that wasn't magic, sir. I'm only fifteen, how could I possibly be a magician?" I said and he got madder. "Are you trying to mock me, kid?" He said and trampled me. "FREEZE!" A woman's voice shouted and everyone froze as I cringed, ready to be hit by that man. "Are you okay?" One of them said and I felt their hands on my arms, pulling me from underneath the man. I opened my eyes to see the people in the mall on some sort of pause. "W-who are you? W-what are you?" I stuttered as I quickly pulled my arms away from them. One of them pointed to each of them. "I'm Paige, this is Phoebe, and Piper." Then the one named Piper went up to me as I walked back. "We're witches, and apparently, you could be one too…because only humans can freeze on my spell. You didn't. Who are you?" Piper said and my eyes went wide. "I'm Ellie Hanford and…I-I d-don't know what you're talking a-about! Me, a witch, you've got to be joking." I said as I stepped back, ready to run out of the mall. Again, without noticing, I catch the trash can on fire. "Oh no, sorry, I got to go to work!" I made a quick escape to a local park. "How did she do that?" Phoebe said as she went over to the trash can and looked at Piper and Paige. "What IS she?" Paige said as she grabbed a bucket filled with water, where Ellie was standing, and poured it on top of the fire.

When I got to the local park, I lie on a park bench and slowly go to sleep. I dreamt that I was in a fiery coven, full of people in dark robes surrounding me. Then I see the three women coming towards me, without robes on, screaming. Although, I could not hear a word they were saying, they were trying to catch my hand, with their hands out with scared looks on their faces. My eyes closed, in the dream, and that's when I wake up. That's the recurring dream that I keep having ever since I turned fourteen.

As I wake up from that dream. I feel nudging on my arm, like someone was trying to wake me up, calling out my name. "Wake up, Ellie! You can't sleep here, come with me. I'll give you a nice place to sleep." Someone said as I tried to fix my eyes on them. "O-ok…" I said and they took my arm, teleporting us somewhere. I go back to sleep as I feel a nice bed underneath me. I have that dream, yet again.

I wake up to find myself in a house somewhere. I walk out of the room to find stairs and started to go down them but stopped to hear familiar voices downstairs. "Do you even know where her parents are? You just can't take a child away from their parents, Paige." A woman's voice said and I walked downstairs. "Parents? What gave you the Idea that I had parents? I mean, would someone actually live anywhere if they had a nice home to go to?" I said as I made my way downstairs. They looked at me as they got up. "Paige found you on a park bench, sleeping, and brought you here. You didn't go to work, did you? I'm sorry, we came to conclusions that you were a witch." Piper said as I walked to the door. "It's okay, I was just freaking out yesterday. I've never seen frozen people before. It gave me the creeps. Thanks for letting me stay here last night, you have a nice place. Well, I got to go to school." I said and teleported. "Are you sure that was the right thing to do, telling her that she's not really a witch? She going to figure it out sooner or later. She has the ability to orb and make things catch fire, there's no telling what else she can do." Phoebe said as they walked back into the room that Ellie was sleeping in. All of the objects in the room, except for the furniture, were scattered throughout the room. They found a book on the floor. "- Witchcraft for Beginners." They all eyed the book as they picked it up. "If she's been learning magic from this book…there's no telling what she'll do. Like burning down that house or even endangering herself." Paige said as the book glowed a bright red and fell onto the bed. "This is bad." Piper said and they walked out.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^**

(Fan Fiction wrote by: . Do not

own Charmed or any of the Charmed Ones. I write for you

and always think of a new story to put into a fan fiction.

Please suggest anything that you'd like to see fan fiction-ed

and please rate and comment! **^_^** )


	2. Chapter 2

**_(BEFORE YOU READ THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER: PLEASE NOTE THAT THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS IN BOTH 1ST PERSON AND THIRD PERSON!)_** **~Please ENJOY~**

Charmed Fan Fiction: The Cursed One!

Chapter: 2

At school the next day, I was caught cheating on a test. "Ellie Hanford! Keep your eyes on your own paper!" The teacher said as he went over to my desk. "Sorry, I'll be more careful next time, sir." I said and focused on my test. I didn't know anything on the test, so I chanted quietly to myself a spell that would help me answer the questions that I didn't know. I got a 100% after we graded the tests. After school, I went to the mall again and saw them again, just standing there. I ran the other direction and accidentally ran into a guy from school. "Hey, Ellie, where are you going?" The boy said and I tried to leave, but he grabbed my arm. "Hey, I'm sorry for running into you, so let go of me!" I said and his grip tightened around my arm and I looked back at him, he was no longer a little boy about my age he was in his thirties. "You're coming with me, little lady!" The man giggled and I tried getting his hand of my arm. "Get off of me!" I screamed and jumped back. It took only a second to figure out that I had to do SOMETHING to get away from him, so I screamed for help. Soon after I screamed, they came around the corner and I gave a sinister smile as I said "Good luck getting away from this person" and teleported somewhere.

"Where's this? It looks so familiar." I said as I walked into a kitchen. There was a man in there that I never met before. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" The man shouted and I ran out into the living room. Now I remember. This is their house.

"A demon?" Paige said. "What do you want with Elli?" Phoebe shouted and the demon shot fire at them. "It's none of your business! This is between us and our lord!" He yelled as he shot another fire at them. Piper threw a vanquishing spell at the demon and he vanished. "What does he want with Ellie, saying that he has business between them and 'their' lord?" Paige said as she griped her chin. "I'm not getting a good vibe from this at all." Phoebe said and a man teleported in front of them with Ellie. "Ellie!" Phoebe said as she walked closer to her. "She came into our house and said that she knew you, I just wanted to make sure I didn't have a rouge intruding." The man said and Ellie stepped back. "Leo, she doesn't have a home. She's homeless, that's why we told her that she could come any time she wanted." Piper said and Ellie stepped back again. "What's wrong Ellie?" Phoebe said as she got closer and flashes of a person dressed in black came to Ellie. The dark figure looked like it was going to slap her, so she cringed as she put a hand up to block. Phoebe's silhouette came shortly after and Ellie dropped her hand. "Ellie?" Piper, Paige and Leo all gathered in front of her. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." Ellie said as she stood up and walked away. "Where are you going?" Paige asked and Ellie stopped. "Work." Ellie said and teleported. "She doesn't look old enough to work anywhere." Leo said and they walked out to their car.

When I got there, I saw someone sitting on the park bench. "Who are you?" I shouted and he turned around. The man from earlier. "I've said it before, little lady, you're coming with me!" He said as he vanished only to appear behind me with his arm around my neck. I whispered a spell and he went up in flames. He was screaming, but, the screaming sounded familiar to me and I turned around to look at him. Suffering in my flame, burning. A sinister smile formed on my face as I lost all thought, except for the burning man in front of me. My revenge on reality, it seemed. "Please, make it stop! I beg you!" The man screamed in agonizing pain. I heard a fire truck coming this way and just teleported and left him there.

I ended up teleporting to their house again, in the bedroom. I looked around to see the room a mess and my book on the bed. I grabbed the book and put it in a drawer. I moved everything back where I thought were supposed to go and lay back onto the bed, slowly falling asleep. I had that dream again.

I woke a few hours later to someone shouting my name. "Five more minutes, please." I said and someone jerked on my arm. I opened my eyes to see Paige standing in front of me with a big frown. "Who rubbed you in the wrong direction? Geez, I'm just taking the offer you gave me yesterday." I said and a policeman came in. "Are you Ellie Hanford?" He said and I nodded. "A man is in the hospital and he says that he, quote, 'was put on fire' by you. Do you have any recollection of this?" The policeman said and I shook my head, looking like I had been asleep longer than when I put that man on fire. "Thank you for your time, miss. Sorry for the interruption." The policeman said and got on his walkie-talkie. "The man's delusional, not telling recalling anything correct about his attacker." The policeman said as he walked out of the house. "Sorry for disturbing your sleep. Nothing you should be worrying about this late at night." He said and left. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and into my room came, Leo, Piper and Phoebe. "So, what's the real story, Ellie?" Piper said and I rubbed my head. "I went to the park and some guy was there, he put his arm around my neck and I panicked. I didn't know what to do and then, a spell came to mind and I used it. He looked like…like that guy from the mall that I left with you guys." I said and sat up. "You saw him? Was that your voice we heard?" Piper said as she paced back and forth. "How does he know you, Ellie?" Paige said as she sat down next to me. "I don't know." I said and Phoebe came onto the bed. "What does he want with you? He said he had business between you and his lord." Phoebe said and I looked at my hands. "I don't know. I don't know, ok? I have no recollection of most of my past. I couldn't tell you anyway. Just…leave me alone." I said and they got up and left the room, Phoebe peeking through the door. "If you need anything, just come ask us, ok? Goodnight Ellie." Phoebe said and I lied back down. "Goodnight…" I whispered and she closed the door quietly.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^**

(Fan Fiction wrote by: . Do not own Charmed or any of the Charmed Ones. I always think of a new story to put into a fan fiction. Please suggest anything that you'd like to see fan fiction-ed and please rate and comment! **^_^** )


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed FanFiction: Chapter 3!

The next morning, I tried to leave their house without being noticed, or questioned. I failed…horribly. "Where are you going?" Piper asked and I slowly turned around. "I'm going to my job." I said and started to walk out, she grabbed my sleeve to stop me from leaving. "You're lying, Ellie. Your 'job' is at the park, remember?" Piper said and I sighed. "No, I'm not lying. What kind of person do you think I am? I'm not a delinquent, I have to find my own way of things since I don't have a stable place to live. I have to, at least have a warm meal at the end of the day, don't I?" I said as I walked back in. "Well, yeah, but…" She started to say but Paige interrupted as she and Phoebe walked in. "We have to talk, Ellie. About last night and about the book we found on the bed upstairs." Paige said and I got pale white for some reason. "Well…um, I've been curious about, you know…magic and I couldn't afford one of those fancy spell books that I looked through and then…one day I found it when I was…walking through the allies…I ended up reading all of it and I memorized the entire book." I said as I looked around the room, trying not to look at them. "Ellie, why would you pick up that kind of book without knowing where it's from or what would be in there? That's a black magic spell book!" Phoebe said loudly and my hands started to shake. "I'm sorry…I got to go…" I said and teleported to a grocery store, where I really work.

I went into the storage center at the back of the store. "Ellie, why are you late? You're never late." My manager said and I put my backpack down as I grabbed an apron to stock the shelves. "Greg, I'm fine. Now, not to be rude, please just go away for awhile." I said as I grabbed a few boxes and headed down an isle. A man looked at me with beaming eyes as I stocked the shelves. "Excuse me, miss? Do you know where I can find the caned beans?" He said and I sat the boxes down slowly. "Yes, sir, right this way." I said with perkiest expression that I could muster. "Down this isle, sir. Thank you for shopping here. Please come again." I said as I turned around to go finish stocking the items that where in the boxes.

I finished stocking all of the items at aroundtwo o'clock, normal time. "See you tomorrow, Greg." I said as I put back my apron and got my backpack. "Have a nice day, Ellie!" Greg said and I waved back at him. I exited the store and I saw him. Leo. "Hey, its you again! Piper, Phoebe, Paige I found her!" He said and I ran away from him. "Ellie!" I heard them yell. I kept running until I got to the park, which was not that far from the store. I stopped once I figured out that there was no way out. "Why are you running, Ellie?" Piper said and I turned slowly. "Sorry, I guess its just…I've never had somebody chasing me, saying that I'm a witch and follow me around everywhere. I should be asking why are you following me, chasing me all the time?" I said and they all looked at each other. "We were just trying to protect you." Paige said and I took out the book. "If I burned this book, would you leave me alone?" I said and Leo took the book from my hands. "It probably won't be a good idea." Leo said and teleported somewhere. "Ok, that book is gone, so, leave me alone." I said and teleported to the mall. "Well, are we going to leave her alone?" Phoebe said and they walked to the bench to find it charred and almost destroyed. "Wow, she must have used a lot of fire on that guy." Paige said and they all held hands, teleporting to the mall.

At the mall, there was another riot, a fight between me and some guy pissed off by something. He punched me in the face and gut, I fell to my knees. "Sir, this mall doesn't allow violence in the halls. If you have anger, please go outside to minimize it." I said as I slowly got up in pain. "Say that to my fist little girl!" The guy said and Piper froze the crowd right there. "Thanks." I said as I got up. The guy was just pretending to freeze and jumped on me. "You're coming with me cursed one!" He said and I flinched. They held hands and chanted a spell and motioned it to the guy on top of me. He jumped away from the spell, then vanished. "Ellie, are you alright?" Phoebe said as she came over to me. "Yeah." I said as I got up to see Paige confused. "Why did he say 'cursed one'?" Paige said as they all looked at me. "I don't know. If he's referring to my bad luck, he'd be right. Otherwise, I have no idea." I said and rubbed my neck. "What's wrong?" Piper said and I put my hand down. "My neck hurts from being punched like five times, ok? Geez…" I said and grabbed my backpack. I started walking away, but stopped and turned around. "What are you three waiting for? Come on…lets get back to your house and talk there." I said and they smiled as they walked to me.

At there house, we sat in the room that I was sleeping in. "So, why don't you tell us more about yourself, Ellie?" Piper said and I looked at my hands. "I don't…know…I woke up in the park two years ago and adapted quickly. I don't know my real name, where I'm from or anything else. One day, I heard about magic and got curious, I looked through one book and then left. Passing a jewelry store, I was walking out of the mall…I found that I had some really expensive jewelry, that I obviously couldn't afford something like that. I panicked and went to quietly put them in the dumpster. That's when I found the book, just sitting there neatly with only one flaw, the book's name had been altered. I started to wonder about what that book was, non fiction, science fiction…no. I ended up going into the library to search there for books similar. The front lady said that it was a spell book and tried to take it from me, I didn't want to let the first thing I got interested in to be taken away. I burned her after the library closed for the night and she was the only one there…by accident. I was in shock, I just starred at her. Then, out of nowhere, I heard a little voice calling out 'cursed one'…After that, I believed that I was cursed for some reason." I said and Phoebe got to my level and looked me in the eyes. "You're not cursed or the 'cursed one', Ellie. I bet on the inside, you are a sweet kid. Its just you have been manipulated by that book. You're not cursed." Phoebe said and I looked up. "No matter what, Ellie, we promise that you won't get hurt. We promise that you won't be the 'cursed one'." Piper said and Paige nodded. "Thank you." I said and gave them a hug. "I'm tired, could you leave me alone for awhile?" I said and they left. "Goodnight, Ellie." Paige said. "Goodnight…" I said and she closed the door. I gave a sigh as I pulled the covers over my head. A whisper came into my head, it said, "Soon, you will come and be the 'cursed one'." After hearing this, I quickly closed my eyes as a sinister laugh filled my head.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^**

(Fan Fiction wrote by: . I do not own Charmed or any of the Charmed Ones. I always think of a new story to put into a fan fiction. Please suggest anything that you'd like to see fan fiction-ed and please rate and comment! **^_^** )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

The week after, school let out for summer break, Phoebe and Piper picked me up from school. The bullies kept teasing me about it too. "Looks like Ellie's found new freaks to hang out with!" One of them said as he passed by us. "Only freaks can hang out with other freaks!" Another one said as I tripped him. "Don't listen to them, Ellie, their only trying to make fun of you. Those brats!" Piper said and the kid ran with the other. I grinned and looked up at Phoebe. "Can we go now?" I said and started walking away. "We have a car, you know. Come on, Ellie." Piper said and I turned away. "I knew that!" I said and they giggled as I smiled.

We got in and my bag started to glow red. I tried to cover it, but Phoebe saw before I could. "What do you got there?" Phoebe said and I opened my bag to see that book. "I thought Leo had that!" Phoebe said as she tried to take it from me. "This is news to me too, Phoebe, it appeared inside my bag when I left. I don't know how it got there." I said and the book stopped glowing. "So, you have no idea where it came from?" Piper said as she pulled the car over. "I'm telling you the truth. I think Leo would know, I'm not so sure though. I dreamt it, the book evaporating and then making its way into my bag." I said as I closed my bag. Piper pulled out again and we started for their house.

As we pulled up to the house, we saw a cloaked man on the driveway. "Ellie, stay here." Phoebe said as her and Piper got out. "The people from my dream!" I thought to myself as I had a premonition. It was of the cloaked man and some others branding me with a -X- symbol, then I came out of the premonition. I saw Piper and Phoebe fighting the cloaked man and checked my arm. There was nothing and I sighed in relief. I looked up to see the cloaked man had vanished and got out. "I'm assuming from the looks of it, you won." I said as I walked up the steps to the front door. "We didn't win exactly, he vanished. Are you ok, Ellie? You look pale." Piper said as she put her hand on my forehead. "I'm fine, don't touch me. You're not my mother!" I said as I swiped her hand away and then went upstairs to the room. "Geez, I'm not pale." I said and lied down for a nap.

"Why was she pale?" Piper said as she paced the room. "Maybe she recognized that guy." Phoebe said as she sat on the couch. "Do you remember when we first met Ellie? She was fast at getting away and then we saw her getting attacked by a cloaked man." Phoebe said and Piper stopped. "She could've recognized him, but that doesn't explain why she turned pale after seeing him." Piper said and Paige came in from the front door. "Where have you been, Paige?" Piper said and Paige took out some papers from a book bag. "Ellie's spell book went missing, so, I've been researching with Leo about that book. Where's Ellie?" Paige said and Piper pointed upstairs. A loud thumping was heard. "What was that?" Paige said and Phoebe bolted upstairs.

"Ellie, sweetie, are you ok?" Phoebe said as she knocked on the door. She slightly opened the door to see the book opened on the floor and me having a bad dream. "Ellie!" Phoebe said as she ran to my side. I was breathing really hard and sweating. I was saying, "Cloaked men, please …get out of my head!" I sat up quickly to see Phoebe, Paige and Piper standing over me. "Ellie, are you ok? You're sweating." Phoebe said and I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "I'm fine, ok?" I said and teleported the book into my hands. "Paige, please take this book back to Leo and tell him to put a silver cage around it." I said as I handed it to her. "You were talking in your sleep, Ellie. You were talking about the cloaked men." Piper said and I took the book from Paige. "Here, the cloaked men are the owners of this book. Ever since I woke up, I've been having these dreams about them. Until I met you, it was the same, but ever since, the nightmare changed. Now you three are in it. I don't remember what you were doing, but it always ended with you reaching out to me. That's what's been going on." I said and closed the book. "Here, now get it out of my face, please." I said and lied back down. "Ellie, how did you get the book back? Leo kept searching for it all day, he wants you to stay away from this book for your own safety." Paige said as she put it in her bag. "When I woke up this morning, my bag was glowing, when I went to look inside, it was there. I don't know anything beyond that." I said as I turned my head to where they were.

"Do you believe her, Piper? You look suspicious." Paige said as Piper rubbed her chin. "Phoebe, do you remember the cloaked man we were fighting earlier?" Piper said as Phoebe sat down on the couch. "Yeah, why?" Phoebe said as Piper sat down next to her. "While we were fighting, I looked at her and noticed that she was scared and lost, looking at the cloaked man." Piper said and Paige looked confused. "The 'cloaked men' are a dark witchcraft group. They're the writers of Ellie's book and very powerful warlocks." Paige said and I came downstairs. "Ellie, where are you going?" Phoebe said and I turned around. "Work. I'll be back around six, ok?" I said and left out the door.

"You're early, as usual, Ellie." My manager said as I put my apron on. "Your job today is to stock the shelves, Ellie." He said and I took the boxes of canned food to the shelf. "Hey, little lady. Could you help me find the bathroom?" A man said as he came up to me. "Yes, sir." I said as I looked up at him. "Thank you very much." He said as we walked over to the bathroom. Before I knew it, he had a black cloak. "You're coming with me, kid!" He said as he demonically giggled and we vanished.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige are sitting, waiting for Ellie to come back from her work. "She's late." Piper said and Leo teleported in. "The 'cloaked men' are after Ellie! They're demons from the underworld." Leo said and they looked shocked.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^

(**Sorry for the late update!** I've been sick recently and finals week, please continue to read my fan fics! **Please rate, comment** and(or) recommend any series that you'd like fan fic-ed! **Thank you for reading!** I'll update when I can, sorry for the late update!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

It was that night, Leo teleported into the house. "The 'cloaked men' are after Ellie! They're demons from the underworld!" Leo said with an anxious look on his face. "Where is she?" Leo asked

as he walked over to Piper, Phoebe and Paige. "She's at the grocery store, working." Phoebe said anxiously. "Then let's go!" Leo said and they all teleported to the grocery store.

When they got there, Ellie was under a man in a dark black cloak. "Ellie!" Piper, Paige and Phoebe shouted. The man in the cloak was chanting something over Ellie's wrist, Ellie's arm began to glow a -X- mark, that was the thing that Ellie had nightmares about before she met Piper, Paige and Phoebe. "No! Stop it!" Ellie screamed, Phoebe and Leo ran to her. They were too late, the man in the black cloak was finished with his work. "Goodbye, for now, cursed one!" The man in the black cloak giggled maliciously. "Ellie, are you okay?" Phoebe said as she bent down to Ellie, Ellie shielded her wrist from view and sat up. "Yes." Ellie stuttered. "Are you sure?" Phoebe asked and Ellie nodded. "Let's go back, then." Paige said and they all teleported to the house.

Once they got to the house, Ellie when upstairs to the room she's been sleeping in. "Ellie, wait!" Piper shouted to Ellie, half way up the stairs. "Yes?" Ellie said loud enough for them to hear. "What happened back there? You were screaming." Piper said and Ellie started back up the stairs. "It's not anyone's problem but mine. It has nothing to do with any of you." Ellie said as she got to her room.

When Ellie got in her room the book was there, waiting for her. Ellie looked at the mark on her wrist, slowly losing it's glow then turned black. Ellie went to her bag and looked for a wrist band that she's had since living in the mall and put it over the mark. She wrote a small letter to Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo and then left it on her bed. Ellie went out of her room and took the book and her bag. "With what happened tonight, my guess is the 'cloaked man' will be back for Ellie. We need to protect her from these demons." Ellie heard Leo say. "No they won't have to protect me from anything." Ellie thought to herself and teleported somewhere. "I'll protect her no matter what." Phoebe said. "Me

two." Paige said and eyed Piper, who looked like she couldn't decide. "Okay, me three." Piper said with a smile. "Tomorrow, we need to talk to Ellie about what happened tonight. She needs to know about what Paige and I found at the library." Leo said and Paige, Piper and Phoebe nodded.

The next morning Phoebe and Paige were asleep except for Piper, who was waiting to catch Ellie before she went anywhere. Piper looked at the clock, 8:30. "That's strange, Ellie's usually up and going to work by now." Piper said to herself as she sat down on the couch. An hour later, Phoebe and Paige woke up and went downstairs. "Good morning." Piper said to them as they came downstairs.

"Good morning." Paige yawned. "Did Ellie already go to work?" Phoebe asked Piper. "I haven't seen her this morning." Piper said. "What?" Phoebe said and went upstairs to Ellie's room. Piper and Paige followed. "Ellie? Sweety, it's time for you to go to work, isn't it?" Phoebe asked and then knocked on the door. The door swung open, no one was there. The bed was neatly made with a note laying on top of the comforter. Phoebe, Piper and Paige went in, Paige picked the letter up. "What does it say?" Phoebe said as Paige handed her the letter.

The Letter:

Dear Phoebe, Piper and Paige,

I've become such a burden to all of you, including Leo. I'm leaving and never coming back to your house. Please, don't try to find me. I know the consequences to my choice, but I chose to fight

the cloaked men alone. I am very grateful that you let me stay at your house for a while, but, it's not where I belong. Goodbye witches.

Sincerely, Ellie

Ellie stopped by her school, summer school was going on, the bullies who had bullied her in the pased were making up for there times in detention. Ellie giggled and then teleported to her work at the grocery store, she saw her manager working with all of her co-workers who were helping an old lady pack her groceries. Then Ellie went around a corner to look inside her book to find the 'cloaked men's' spell to where they were hiding. She chanted a small spell, then appeared in a cave. As she looked up to see where she had gone, the cave was full of men in dark black cloaks. "Good morning, 'cloaked men'. I'm Ellie, the 'cursed one'. It's nice to finally meet all of you ass holes." Ellie said confidently holding the book in her arm.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^

(Sorry for the very short, and late update! Please continue to read my fan fiction of Charmed! If you have any questions, I'll gladly answer them. Please rate and comment!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! THE END

The cloaked men had sinister smiles on their faces and one of them walked and stood in front of Ellie. "Our beloved Cursed One has finally come. We are blessed for your presence, Ellie." The cloaked man in front of Ellie said as he bowed his head in front of Ellie. Ellie had a sinister look on her face as well and within seconds the cloaked man in front of her turned to ash. "Oh, excuse me, it seems he's a little more burnt than I was expecting...mind if I try to get it right with any of you ass holes?" Ellie said and four of them took both Ellie's arms and pined her against the wall. Then, they put chains on her arms and legs. "Now you can't go anywhere even if you killed us all, Cursed One!" One of them shouted and put his hand over Ellie's forehead while chanting something. Ellie screamed in pain but no one came. Ellie soon saw only darkness.

When Ellie woke up, she saw that she was pined now to a table and was chained. She looked all around the room and saw the cloaked men huddled together like they were keeping someone out. "Ellie! Ellie! Ellie!" Ellie heard a familiar voice shout from in front of the cloaked men. Then, Phoebe, Piper and Paige appeared as they pushed their way through the cloaked men. "You...It's a trap! Don't come any closer! The prophesy-!" Ellie shouted and the chains on the table broke. "Yes! The Cursed One has finally awoken!" One of the cloaked men shouted and, just like in Ellie's nightmares, the Halliwell sisters reached out to Ellie as Ellie sunk into an evil state that where only she was in a world of darkness and blackness. Ellie had no control of her body now but looked like the meaning of pure evil with a sinister smile and blood red eyes with malicious intentions to kill.

Ellie's evil state attacked the Halliwell sisters with dark magic from her book. "Ellie, stop! It's us! We're your friends, remember?" Piper shouted as Ellie pulled her hand onto Piper's neck. Squeezing the life out of Piper. Ellie came back to her normal self for a few seconds. "I'm sorry but it's the curse...I can't control-!" Ellie said with tears filling her eyes then the evil took over again and threw Piper into the wall in front of her. "Piper!" Phoebe and Paige shouted and Ellie turned her head to the cloaked men. "Wait, Cursed One, we're your family. Please, don't kill us like you did Joe!" One of the cloaked men shouted and Ellie laughed. "Heh, You make me laugh so hard! Just because you revived my real soul won't effect the way I do without you ass holes!" Ellie said and chanted some kind of spell and within a few seconds almost all of the cloaked men were turned to ash except for only one. The one who pleaded to Ellie.

"Thank you for sparing me, Cursed One, I'm truly grateful!" The last cloaked man shouted and bowed slowly to Ellie. "Now, you will listen to my warning." Ellie said with a sinister smile. "If you ever lay a hand on my existence again your life won't be the only one lost!" Ellie shouted and the cloaked man started laughing hysterically. "You are really weak still, Ellie." The cloaked man slowly rose his head and had a sinister smile. "No, it can't be! Brother?" Ellie shouted then Phoebe and Paige looked at each other. "The real Cursed One is me, Ellie! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WILL BE DYING TODAY!" The cloaked man, Ellie's brother, shouted and Ellie became a huge pile of golden ash. "NO! ELLIE!" Phoebe and Paige shouted and the cloaked man laughed as he grabbed a handful of Ellie's ashes and threw them to the wind. "See, father? I'm the true cursed one now! You'll be smiling at me once I meet you again, won't you?" The cloaked man shouted to the clouds. "How could you?" Phoebe, Piper and Paige shouted to the cloaked man facing the outside of the cave. "We call upon the Ancient Lore To punish with the Power of three, Strike down this threat from both there and here, Make him suffer, then disappear!" The sisters chanted and soon the cloaked man turned into red ash. Ellie's brother soon met the fiery depths of Hell to surve the devil until the end of time for killing, as it turns out, thousands of people's lives that he took. He got what he'd always wanted. He got to become the Cursed One.

In Ellie's conscious: "Why am I here? I hear voices but there's no one here..." Ellie said and then she saw herself on top of Piper with her hands around Piper's neck. "I'm sorry but it's the curse...I can't control it! The prophesy!" Ellie started crying and warned Piper. Then, it went black again for about a minute and Ellie saw that Piper had crashed into the wall. Then Ellie l;ooked at the cloaked men. "It's all your fault!" Ellie shouted and all but one cloaked man stood in front of her. Then, all that Ellie could make out was her brother's face, then blackness again.

Ellie soon met her father who was a white lighter. "Father, why did I have to die this way? I can't die now. Please bring me back home. Bring me back to life." Ellie pleaded to her father and then saw a light. "They have saved you, my daughter. It was very nice to see you again, my sweet Elizabeth." Ellie's father said and then Ellie felt her father's hug wrapped around her. Then Ellie was met by her sisters, which were like angels to see to Ellie. But actually they were dark lighters like Ellie. Then, Ellie came to a woman in a darker place, but the woman went up to Ellie and hugged her. "Mom!" Ellie said and her mother smiled at her. "My beautiful daughter, Elizabeth, I want you to know that when it's really your time to come live with us again, I love you as my beloved youngest daughter who faught to save the people she loved. And, also as my daughter who faught to be herself. My beloved Elizabeth." Ellie's mom said and gave her one last hug before the place where Ellie and her mother were turned lighter and with more scenery. Ellie looked at the place and smiled. She turned around and saw a big door. Ellie raised her hand to the door to knock.

Inside the Halliwell mansion in the spell book room: The sisters were chanting a spell to get Ellie back. "This isn't working, maybe we should stop." Piper said and Phoebe started flipping through the spell book. "NO! I promised her a normal life as part of our family!" Phoebe shouted and Paige and Piper hugged her. "I'm so sorry Phoebe! We're all going to miss her. She's gone and we're just going to have to except that fact!" Piper shouted and suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Phoebe said and went downstairs to answer the door. Phoebe slowly opened the door and her face began to become normal and relaxed. Phoebe smiled widely in happiness. "Welcome home." Phoebe said. "I'm finally home, Phoebe." Ellie said with a smile and Piper and Paige came downstairs to greet the now fifth Halliwell sister.

THE END! ^_^

(THANKS FOR READING MY FAN FICTION! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT)


End file.
